Confessions---The Aftermath
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Just a light-hearted (meant to be light-hearted) follow up to the confessions story in which everyone had found out about the night the Professor and Ginger shared. Enjoy!


"Come on Professor you have to tell!" The Skipper pleaded.

"I'm not telling you anything." The Professor answered. "It's private. Just leave it at that."

For the past half hour the Professor had been trying to repair the fish net only to be bombarded with questions from the Skipper about his romantic encounter with the red headed movie star.

The Skipper was not deterred. "Come on….you're the lucky guy on the island who got to nail Ginger."  
The Professor grimaced at the sea captain's salty crude language. "Please Skipper…"  
"How was she?" The Skipper pressed him.

The Professor put down the fish net and sighed. The last thing he was going to do was regale about Ginger's abilities in the bedroom. "I told you it's private…Please leave it alone."

Thurston Howell III came running over to them and the Professor frowned knowing what question was coming.

"Professor…how are you?" smiled the millionaire.

"Just fine Mr. Howell." He replied politely.  
"Good good…say I heard that you spent the night with Ginger."  
"Yes." The Professor replied. "And I would prefer not to discuss the matter."

"Please man!" Thurston declared. "You simply must give us the details!"  
"I'm not giving anyone details about anything." The Professor said sternly. "Now please can we drop the subject. The fish net needs to be repaired. Can we concentrate on that?"

**Girls Hut**

"Ginger please! You have to tell me!" Mary Ann cried.  
"No." Ginger said rolling her eyes. "I told you ten times to just drop it."

"But Ginger…come on…we are friends…we tell each other everything…You have got to tell me!"  
"I don't have to tell you." Ginger said frowning a bit as she applied her make-up. "It's private."

"Just tell me." Mary Ann pressed. "Is the Professor a good kisser? What kind of kiss was it? "

Ginger put her make-up down. "Mary Ann..really…"  
"Oh…give me something.." Mary Ann pleaded.

Mrs. Howell then came bursting in the hut. "Ginger dear…I heard about you and the Professor."

Ginger groaned to herself.

**Lagoon**

"What about her breasts?" asked the Skipper. "How are they?"  
The Professor gave him a look. "I am not discussing any part of Ginger's anatomy."

Mr. Howell pouted. "Professor come on..you are killing us…give us something…"  
"Gentleman…you are two grown men who obviously have participated in this activity in your lives…You don't need me to give you any detail about the actions that take place."

"Professor please." The Skipper complained. "We are the only men here on the island…you have to share. "

"Share what?" asked Gilligan as he joined them. "What's going on? What are we sharing?"

"We aren't sharing anything." The Professor stated.  
"Oh then why did the Skipper.."  
"Never mind Gilligan." The Professor replied. "Help me with this net."

The Skipper spoke. "Little Buddy…the Professor and Ginger…"  
"Skipper!" The Professor said sharply. "Please."

"The Professor and Ginger what?" asked Gilligan clueless. "What about them?"  
"Nothing." said The Professor.

"Skipper." said Gilligan. "Why did you say share if no one is sharing?"  
"The Professor was with Ginger last night." The Skipper announced with glee ignoring icy stare from the man of science.

"Yeah so?" shrugged Gilligan. "What's the big deal?"  
The Skipper exhaled frustrated. "Gilligan..they were…you know…"  
"Know what? Professor what were you and Ginger."

"I'm not having this discussion." He said dropping the net and walking back to his hut.

**Girls Hut**

"Ginger tell me…what is the Professor like? Is he romantic…wild…."  
Ginger blushed. "Mrs. Howell!" She said shocked. "Really!"  
"I'm just curious." The older woman said nonchalantly. "What about his body? I often wondered just what…"  
"Mrs. Howell!" Ginger said scandalized. "Honestly! What has gotten into you!"

Mary Ann spoke. "Ginger come on…there are only three women on this island. You, me and Mrs. Howell. We share everything. You can tell us."

Ginger shook her head. "All I'm going to say is that the Professor and I had a very romantic night and the details of that night are between us. Now if you will excuse me…I'm getting out of here…I refuse to be subjected to anymore questions."

Ginger left the hut in a huff shaking her head. Really. Can't her night with the Professor stay private? Must everyone know!

She walked over to his hut and looked inside. She saw him working on some experiment and stepped inside.

"Hello Professor." She greeted.

He turned. "Oh hello Ginger." He said then turning back to his work.

"What are you doing?" She asked curious.  
"Just working on a faster way to squeeze juice out of the different citrus fruit." He replied.

"Oh I see." Ginger said sitting down. "Speaking of squeezing….you won't believe the information that Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell were trying to squeeze out of me!"

"I know!" The Professor exclaimed setting his work aside. "I got bombarded too! By the Skipper and Mr. Howell."

"I don't get it." Ginger said. "How is it any of their business?"  
"It's not." The Professor stated. "I tried to tell them that…but…"  
"But what?"

"Oh just the Skipper asking me inappropriate questions."  
"Like what?"  
"Wanting to know…how to do I put this…"  
"How good I am?" asked Ginger.  
"Yes that was pretty much it."  
"What else?"  
"Well he did ask me about your um…chest…"  
"You mean he wanted to know how you liked my…" Ginger put her hands out gesturing.

"Exactly."

Ginger turned to him. "What did you say?"  
"I didn't tell him anything." He assured. "I wasn't about to spill any details."

Ginger got up and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Well…between you and me…how did you like…."

"Ginger!' The Professor said shocked at the movie star.  
"You can tell me.." She said cozying up to him.

He gazed into her beautiful green eyes and replied. "My dear…they are spectacular."  
Ginger grinned. "And about my um…performance…"  
"You are amazing." He said kissing her lips.

Ginger's fingers went to the buttons on his shirt. "You do have a killer body..." She said slowly undoing the buttons. "Really…drives me…wild…"

She pressed her lips against his and they were involved in a very passionate heated kiss.

They two didn't notice the door flung open and Gilligan standing there.

His eyes went wide. He had gone to the Professor to see if he could explain what the Skipper meant by him "getting lucky".

Gilligan quickly closed the door and ran off. "Oh my…Oh my…" He said to himself.

_So that's what the Skipper meant…Oh my Oh my!_

He ran into the jungle and almost collided with Mary Ann.

"Gilligan!" She scolded. "Watch where you are going!"  
"Sorry Mary Ann.," He said apologetically as he stood up.

His eyes then went over her. Wearing a tight shirt and God those short shorts that showed off her legs….He loved and hated when she wore them.

Loved because he thought she looked hot and hated because it caused feelings he wasn't used to. Deep deep feelings of desire.

"You okay Gilligan?" She asked.  
"I'm alright Mary Ann." He said quickly.

He ran off and found a cave. He headed inside sitting down.  
_Got to get that image out of my mind. Got to get that image out of my mind!_

The image of Mary Ann in her alluring attire. Strutting around the island…making him…

He could hardly contain himself. Many many times he just wanted to…  
But that was wrong. He couldn't do that to Mary Ann. He couldn't just…take her…and…Oh God!  
He placed his head in his hands.

Mary Ann arrived at the cave and looked in. "Gilligan…why did you run off?"

"No reason." He said feeling flush.

She walked in and sat next to him ." Is it the Professor and Ginger?"  
"No." He said quickly. _It's you. You and those…sexy…clothes…_  
"Is the Skipper giving you a hard time?"  
"No." Gilligan replied. _You are giving me a hard…_

Mary Ann took his hand which he quickly snatched away. "Gilligan…please…tell me..what is wrong with you?"

Gilligan shook his head not wanting to speak.

She moved closer to him and he felt hot. "Mar..Mary…Mary Ann…" He said trying to move away.  
She inched closer and he had no where left to go as he was already against the side wall.

"Tell me what is bothering you?"  
"You don't want to know." He said.

"Yes I do." She said. "Tell me."

"Mary Ann…I…" He tried to speak but couldn't.  
The only thing he could do was pull her in and place passionate kiss on her lips.

The farm girl was stunned at the action but did not object.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly giving into his kiss.

He let go looking at her. "Mary Ann...I…I'm sorry…It's just….the clothes…"  
"I know." She grinned.  
"You know?"  
"Why do you think I dress this way?"  
"You mean you do it on purpose?"  
"Of course…What better way to get grab your attention." She smiled.  
"But the Professor and Skipper…"  
"Oh the Professor was always in love with Ginger and followed her around with his eyes. He never paid attention to me. And The Skipper..well he's way too old for me and he knows it. So that left you. You to entice with my innocent yet sexy attire..I was waiting for the day when you could no longer control…"

She pressed her lips against his and they got lost in their desires.

Their clothes stripped off and thrown aside.

The two young castaways locked in each other's arms making intense love.

Mary Ann's cries filled the cave and echoed off the walls.

"Gilligan…Oh God yess…..oh that feels heavenly…"

Gilligan's hands and lips went everywhere. He couldn't get enough of the farm girl.

The two cried out and collapsed on the cave floor.

**The Next day**

"Gilligan you mean you and Mary Ann." The Skipper said amazed.  
"Yes Skipper. But I don't want to talk about that. It's private. Can we just finish this fish net? It was supposed to be done yesterday."

"Little Buddy..you can tell me…"  
"I don't think so Skipper." Gilligan said turning his attention back to the net.

The Skipper folded his arms and frowned.

Both the Professor and Gilligan managed to score with the two beautiful women of the island and neither of them will give up the dirt.

He sulked wondering when the day will arrive that maybe just maybe a woman will come ashore and he can…

The Skipper shook his head and went to help Gilligan.

The End!


End file.
